


Windows

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, F/M, First Meetings, Neighbors, Reader Insert, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: The guy across the street is trying to torture you you just know it.





	Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I've had this up on my tumblr since about the middle of May??? Anyways, it was before the movie came out, but I was excited and got bored so I wrote this (and took a guess as to what Steve's personality was) :)
> 
> No one has posted anything on Ao3 for Steve Trevor x Reader so I thought I'd start it here too! I have another one (a series the start of a series actually) that I'll post here as well :)
> 
> But I hope you all enjoy it!

**Windows**

 

It was _never_ on purpose.

 

That’s what you always told yourself. 

 

You keep the blinds up and the curtains open to bring in the necessary light from outside. You like seeing the sky - what you can see of it - transform throughout the day. Sometimes birds swoop by and they catch your eye. Sometimes it’s other things that catch your eye. 

 

So you don’t _purposely_ look out your apartment’s living room windows at the building across the street. 

 

It’s not _your_ fault that the building is _right there_. 

 

It’s not _your_ fault that those _three windows_ are _right across_ from yours. 

 

It’s not _your_ fault that those three windows are apart of an apartment owned by a _goddamned Adonis_.

 

And it certainly isn’t _your_ fault that that _goddamned Adonis_ walks around _shirtless_ practically _all the **fucking** time_.

 

You clenched your jaw and stared blankly at your laptop, willing your eyes to read the displayed email. They were _not_ going to stray to the man that has plagued your thoughts ever since he moved in six months ago. A man that you knew was currently home because it was eight at night on a Wednesday and he was always home at that time.

 

Not that you knew his schedule, per say. You were essentially neighbors and neighbors generally knew each other’s habits. 

 

_Right??_

 

Taking a deep breath and rubbing at your eyes, you re-read the text for the fifth time. 

 

You were not going to look over. 

 

Nope. 

 

…Nadda. 

 

Your eye twitched. 

 

…Wasn’t happeni -

 

A strangled whine escaped your throat.

 

You just needed to stretch your neck. That was why your head turned towards your windows. 

 

Why you caught a full view of toned arms being stretched above a head of short blond hair.

 

With a deep breath, you tore you eyes away and snapped your laptop closed before getting up and heading to your bedroom where you were going to focus on your work and not think about how low-slung Adonis’ sweatpants were on his lean hips nor how his back muscles rippled across his insanely broad shoulders…

 

Groaning, you tossed your laptop onto the bedside table in defeat and collapsed onto your bed, covering your face.

 

You were _not_ going to ~~fantasize~~ think about Adonis. 

 

Or his shoulders. 

 

Or his arms. 

 

Or his abs. 

 

And you absolutely were _not_ going to think about a few special items stored just a foot away from you. 

 

“…Fuck.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Taking a moment to readjust your earbud, you went back to tapping at your keyboard while [fave music artist] drowned out the sounds of the Starbucks around you. 

 

Being right around the corner from your apartment building, it was your favorite place to get work done. You could get coffee, a snack, and you could work without the ‘Shirtless Wonder’ parading around across the street. 

 

Shaking your head, you clicked send and rewarded yourself with a sip of your drink and a bite of your muffin before turning towards the window next to you. It was an overcast day, on the verge of a drizzle, so the need to cover your eyes as you watched the cars and pedestrians pass by was non-existent. 

 

Picking up your phone, you increased the volume of your music and closed your eyes, getting lost in the chorus with a content smile. As the song soon began to fade, the voices of the patrons around you came forward.

> “ _And then_ that _bastard_ just left!”
> 
> “So _now_ my place smells like a sewer -”
> 
> “Ugh, you’ve _gotta_ dump his ass, Cindy.”
> 
> “ _Steve_ , just go talk to her.”
> 
> “- and it looks like forty Taco Bell burritos exploded in the living room.”
> 
> “Yeah, but he’s _sooooo_ cute!”
> 
> “Diana, I _can’t_ just -”
> 
> “Oh, _please_ tell me Sir Hound survived…”
> 
> “What was the assignment again?”
> 
> “He’s no good for you!”
> 
> “Go! Or _I_ will.” 
> 
> “Sir Hound didn’t make it.”
> 
> “You gotta dump his ass!”
> 
> “Fuck!” 
> 
> “ _Fine_.”

 

The next song had just started to pick up tempo when a light tap against your arm had your eyes snapping open. You caught sight of a broad hand retracting away and your eyes slowly drifted up the attached arm, grazing over an exposed forearm and pushed up sleeve, over a covered bicep and shoulder, and past an unbuttoned Henley collar to -

 

“Hello,” you breathed out before ripping your earbuds out. God, you hoped you weren’t gawking at him ‘cause it really felt like you were gawking at him.

 

“Hi,” Adonis echoed, showing off pearly white teeth. It seemed to warm up his already Sun God look, crinkling his sky-blue eyes. Far away you knew he was attractive, but this was just ridiculous. 

 

_Sculpted muscles **AND** a handsome face???_

 

_This man was a Renaissance artist’s wet dream._

 

Your thoughts were broken when he offered his hand to you, one that you gladly took. “Steve. Steve Trevor. I’m - uh - I live across the street from you.”

 

_Oh, God!_ You felt your face heat at his words. _He probably saw you ogling him!_

 

“[Y/F/N] [Y/L/N] and yeah, I - uh - I noticed,” you finished awkwardly. 

 

Steve seemed to perk up exponentially at your reply. “Really? Oh, that’s great!” 

 

A whisper of a hunch started to speak in the back of your mind as you peered up at the preening Greek peacock before you.

 

“Wait…Did you - oh my god - You were doing that on purpose!” You accused.

 

“I - I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, but the blush blooming across his face told otherwise. 

 

Your jaw dropped open in disbelief. 

 

_This is unbelievable._

 

“Are you trying to deny the fact that you walked around your apartment for the past several months in varying states of undress on _accident_?”

 

A farm fresh tomato couldn’t compete with his blush. He shifted, shuffling his drink between his hands. “Uhm…yes?”

 

This handsome ass did it on purpose. “Are you shitting me right now?”

 

He winced and hastily fumbled into the tall chair across from you. “Okay, maybe I did perhaps do it on purpose, but you were -,” Steve suddenly clammed up. 

 

You quirked an eyebrow. “I was…what?”

 

He squirmed and played with his coffee cup. “You - um - you sometimes wear this nightgown…” 

 

“Oh my _God_.” It was your turn to blush and you covered your face with your hands. You knew exactly what he was referring to; the slinky black number was a peer-pressure buy nearly two years ago. You and a friend had been taking advantage of a Victoria’s Secret sale when she had goaded you into buying the lacy number ‘just in case’. Instead you had taken to wearing it occasionally around your home.

 

What? It was a confidence booster. 

 

Unfortunately, any confidence you had left drained when you realized your mistake.

 

You had taken to wearing it _a lot_ more after Steve moved in.

 

“Yeah,” you heard him say. “Windows tend to work both ways.”

 

You peeked between your fingers, still not ready to drop your hands. Bashful blue eyes met your own embarrassed [Y/E/C] ones. “I am _so_ sorry.”

 

His eyes widened and he brought up his hands. “No, no don’t apologize! You look amazing!” He winced. “Wait - okay - that came out wrong. I don’t mean to say that you should apologize - okay, maybe you should - but not because you look bad because you look really really good, like, _really_ good but - okay - I shouldn’t have said that because _I_ should be the one apologizing for seeing you because that was _highly_ inappropriate of me to look and -” Your giggle cut off his flustered rambling.

 

“I’m sorry,” you snorted. “You’re just _really_ adorable when you’re flustered.” 

 

Steve rubbed at the back of his neck. “I swear I’m more composed than this, but that sort of goes out the window with you.” 

 

Your heart stuttered as he peered back at you. “Oh?”

 

“Yeah, I - I wanted to talk to you sooner - _a lot_ sooner - but every time I saw you I’d loose my words. Diana,” he tipped his head to the side and, when you looked past his shoulder, you saw a beautiful brunette none too subtly watching the two of you. “She got tired of my…pining and - uh - decided enough was enough. I had planned out what I was going to say, but -” 

 

“-But you lost your words,” you said with an amused grin, one he returned sheepishly, still a little pink in the cheeks. “Well - if it makes you feel any better - if she hand’t have interfered, my friends would have.”

 

It was like a sun suddenly formed inside of him with how much he brightened up. “Really?”

 

You gave a timid shrug. “You’re…very attractive.” 

 

He leaned forward, cradling his coffee, a soft smile teasing his pink lips. “I find you very attractive as well.”

 

You bit your lip again as your cheeks flushed. You didn’t miss the way his eyes flicked down for a second, causing a thrill to run through you. 

 

_This is surreal._

 

“…So…”

 

“So…” Steve’s broad hands gently spun his cup around. “Maybe we should probably go out sometime…get to know each other personally…” 

 

“I think we should,” you said. His eyes snapped up to meet your own. “Maybe, we could start right now?”

 

Steve beamed back at you. “I think that’s a great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!!
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/)! All of my works get posted there first before I post on here :)


End file.
